Pokemon ZERO: In the shadow of Darkrai
by apollonG1
Summary: An abandoned city. Everything is black. One person is standind there, in the middle of the street. Zero. Something else is also there. Something stanning. A beautiful golden necklace with a crimson red ruby, looping in the air. And behind everything, it's the shadow. The mysterious deadly shadow with the large, crystal blue eyes, draining Zero inside it. Stealing his soul...
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares becoming dreams

**Pokemon ZERO: In the shadow of Darkrai**

** Chapter1: Nightmares becoming dreams**

Walking into the mysterious streets of the abandoned city, something shiny, looping in the misty air, caught Zero's attention. It seemed like a golden necklace with a crimson red ruby hanging proud in its middle. His eyes had never seen such a beautiful thing. The feeling that this necklace was transferring to whoever saw it was unbelievable. You were feeling as if you were the most overjoyed person on earth. As if you were the king of the world. That was the time Zero realized that he wasn't alone.

A dark shadow was moving in the background, coming closer and closer to the wonderful jewel. Suddenly, the whole feeling of happiness vanished and a dark, freezing feeling of fear replaced it. Zero was totally frightened as the terrifying shadow was coming nearer. It came so near that he got lost in its crystal blue eyes. A current of mystery and suspense was dragging him into the blue abyss of the shadow's eyes. It was like the shadow was stealing Zero's soul. But then, the beautiful golden necklace with the thrilling ruby began to change into rock, losing its power forever and finally, like a broken mirror, it fell on the ground and broke into thousands of small rock pieces. And with it, the mysterious shadow disappeared into mists, taking with it all the fear, the sadness and the hate of people.

So the whole abandoned city, with the forgotten streets and the spooky houses began to bloom again. Wonderful colours, smells and sounds replaced every dark corner of that city. Trees and flowers were growing in the yards of the houses, the fountains were filled with crystal water and people appeared from nowhere and started to laugh, play with each other and enjoy their life.

It seemed like the perfect ending for the story, but there was something unclear about it. Like a missing piece that could complete the puzzle. But this piece wasn't missing from the end of the story but from the beginning. The untold prologue that was going to give sense to the whole story.

That was the time when Zero woke up from his dream. Before he could realize what time was it or what had happened in his dream, he saw a dark, dull figure on the floor moving to the window and out of the room. "Hero, is that you?" Zero asked, thinking that the shadow on the floor was his friend pokemon. But it wasn't. Hero, his infernape, was lying in his bed having a deep sleep. After looking to the clock, Zero decided to wake up his friend and go down to eat breakfast. It was 10:00 am and the sun light was passing through the curtains of the window, lighting up all the room. The perfect way for Zero to wake up and have another big day.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning coffee

**Chapter2: Morning Coffe**

After having their breakfast, Zero and Hero started to go to their friend's house to have a battle. They have organize this battle long time ago but they never did it until now. It was a beautiful morning. The sky was crystal clear, without any spot of clouds blocking it. Everyone was sitting in their garden having their morning coffee and talking about their things. The streets were also full of life. The cafes were overcrowded by young people, the shops were being welcomed by the first customers of the day and of course, kids were playing with their pokemon on every corner of the city. Pidgeys, pidoves and starlies were flying above the city, enjoying the morning fresh air. This was the regular morning life at Sunside city.

Zero and Hero were on the way to Marlok's house. They were just 100 meters away from an unforgettable battle. As they came face to face with the metal door, an ear crushing roar sounded from inside the house. It was definitely Krook. Who else could it be? An almost 4 meters tall killing machine Marlok used to call Krook. His eyes were so small you couldn't realize what colour they were. His nose was so long but at the same time so terrifying. Any person who saw for the first time this huge monster knew that he was in a big trouble. And from his name, everyone could know that Krook was a typical, brownish red Krookodile with black stripes formed horizontally on his whole body.

"Marlok! Open the door!" Zero yelled after several times trying to knock the door. The noise was so annoying and so loud that no other sound could pass in the house. But as usual, Zero had an alternative solution. "Ok Zoroark, let's make some noise!" he said and through a Poke ball high in the air. His Zoroark immediately appeared and transformed into Krookodile. His cries were even louder than Krook's and that made Marlok oppoen the door to see what was happening. Zoroark tranformed in a dash back to his normal form and returned to his pokeball. Marlok wasn't surprised to see Zero standing with Hero in front of his house with their mouths ready to explode and release tons of laughs. Fortunately, this time none called the police. Some days ago, the same thing happened and some neighbors sent the police to see what had happened. Both Zero's and Marlok's parents were on a trip to Hoen region so they gave them a large list of rules and chores to do. They had to take care of themselves and their pokemon, clean the house, cook and shop necessary things like food and some clothes. But the most important rule on the list was written with big letters, bolded and underlined. DO NOT GET INTO TROUBLE! Both of them knew that if they didn't follow this rule they would get banished forever. So they didn't want to have arguments with the police again.


	3. Chapter 3: Flames in the air

** Chapter3: Flames in the air**

After some chatting, Zero, Marlok and their pokemon went to the city's battling centre for their battle. They were very lucky to book a date to battle there. Most times the stadium is being used by famous battlers and Gym leaders, when the gym is closed for specific reasons. Tons of people were there, waiting to see another epic battle. Even if they were only 14, Zero and Marlok were two of the best battlers of the city. They have not only been described as the future gym leaders but also as the future league champions. Both of them were talented and hard working.

And the battle began! First pokemon for the two sides were Hero and Krook. Krookodile started with earthquake, shaking all the arena. But infernape jumped high in the air, on Krook's back, dodging the attack. Then he jumped down to the ground and used flamethrower directly into Krookodile's eyes. While Krook was temporary blinded and hurting his burnt eyes, Hero jumped again high in the air, stretched his arm and attacked Krook multiple times with Close Combat in the face, making the monstrous crocodile pokemon fall hard on the ground. But the battle couldn't end so fast. Even if Krook was injured and temorary burnt, he rampaged and used Outrage on infernape when he dashed on him. Hero's face met violently the ground of the stadium which made him almost faint. But he was so stubborn he wouldn't let Krook win. So he stand slowly up, found his balance and started running with all his strength towards Krookodile. He put his head in the front and smashed on Krook with a hazaedous full power headbutt. Infernape's Head Smash made Krook faint. The crowd went wild, screaming, yelling and celebrating for the great match they had just watched. But Hero also took terrible damage. All the voices and the noise from the crowd were dull in his ears. He couldn't control his body and he didn't had the power to stay still so he also fainted. The battle was a tie. Both Zero's and Marlok's pokemon fainted. Even if none won, they were both proud for their pokemon and their progress.

Leaving the battling center, they headed for pokemon center to heal their injured pokemon. There, nurse Joey advised them not to have a battle until their pokemon are able to take and survive so much damage again. After they left pokemon center, on the way home they met up with Professor Grox. Professor was close friend to Zero's family. He told them that he needed them in his lab immediately. He had probably invented something epic again. Last time, he had invented a special pokedex that was making 3D models of pokemon, showing their ways of attacking and how powerful their moves are. Zero and Marlok are always the first people who Professor Grox show them and give them his inventions.


	4. Chapter 4: Zero- Ball

**Chapter4: Zero-Ball**

Test tubes and weird machines were carefully placed on a long table along the lab. A huge screen in the middle of the wall in front of professor and the two friends was showing a presentation about pokeballs. "So, where's you new invention?" Zero asked curiously. Professor Grox removed his glasses, pointed to the huge screen and started explaining. "Well, everyone knows how difficult it is to catch a strong pokemon, right? You have to waste many pokeballs until you catch this pokemon and most likely is that the pokemon will run away. And because it is extremely rare to find masterballs, I have designed and developed a special type of pokeball that it is 80% more accurate than normal pokeballs. Also, it provides your pokemon more space to move inside it which makes your pokemon feel more comfortable and grow more friendly. Every 5 hours it also sprays a small amount of a chemical that strengths your pokemon, based on its higher stat. But every week you will have to refill the chemical in the pokeball." As professor finished his speech, he shown them 6 different tubes with coloured liquid, each one used to strengths a specific stat for their pokemon.

"Won't you show us the new pokeballs?" Marlok asked anxiously. Professor walked to the side of the right wall, where was a keypad to enter a secret password. He entered the password, passed the voice test and the wall opened in the half. Smokes were coming from the room behind the wall and as they all passed into the room, they started to tremble and shiver. The temperature there was 20 degrees below zero. The room was freezing and part of the floor turned into ice. There, professor was hiding 5 long tables with thousands of pokeballs on them and another 5 tables, full of coloured tubes. He took 2 big boxes with pokeballs and tubes and gave them to Zero and Marlok. Leaving that room, professor introduced them the name of the new pokeballs. He called them Zero- Balls. Zero was very excited and he thanked professor for giving his name to the new pokeballs. He had promised him long time ago to give one of his inventions Zeros' name. Marlok wasn't as excited as Zero but he was also happy to be able to catch pokemon much easier than before.

Professor Grox explained them that he was going to give the new pokeballs and the tubes later this month to all the pokemon centers, markets and shops of Unova Region. He had already tested them with some pokemon and he was pleased to see that everything was going great so he wanted some trainers to try them too. That's why he gave them to Zero and Marlok. This new pokeball was white on the top and black on the bottom. In the middle the capital letter "Z" was written with silver paint. On the right top corner of the ball a small hole was there, connected with a very thin tube inside the ball. This was where you were putting the chemical to strengthen your pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5: Sunside Tower

**Chapter5: Sunside Tower**

It was already afternoon when Zero and Marlok left professor's lab. For the first time that day, Zero referred to his nightmare. He explained Marlok everything except the part with the shadow after he woke up. His dream was a little confusing but one thing was familiar to Marlok. The ruby necklace. This precious jewel was connected with the city's history. Marlok was surprised to see that his friend had never heard about how Sunside City was created. Even if they were taught at school about the city's history, Zero didn't remember anything. So they both went to where everything had begun. The Sunside Tower.

Except from being the city's main attraction, this tower was also a huge treasure that was keeping inside everything about this city, including how it was crated. It was a monstrous rock building, coloured crimson red, with a big crystal sphere on the top, dividing the light into the seven colours, creating a magnificent rainbow above the tower. Inside the tower, everything that had happened so far to this city was painted on a huge wall. The tower was so big that there was enough space to draw much more paintings for the future events that were going to happened at this city. At the top of this historical building, the first steps of this city's were drawn, and as the visitors there were walking down the stairs, they could see the most recent events painted on the lower floors. The two friends started running on the stairs until they finally stepped on the top floor. They were both exhausted but they didn't made it so far for nothing.

As Zero turned his head to the top, he saw a thrilling paint covering the top of the tower. He noticed some specific things like the fountain in the middle of the city. Something else he noticed was three birds flying in the sky. The one of them had flames on its body, the second one had ice and the third one was creating thunders. Under the three birds, two more pokemon were drawn. The one looked like a dragonite but instead of its normal colour it had a shiny, light blue colour and blue flames were coming out from its mouth . The other pokemon seemed very dark, like a shadow. It was pretty similar to the shadow on Zero's dream. Zero's eyes became large but he didn't say anything. Above all the pokemon, a colourfull bird with large wings being spreader around the painting seemed to be protecting the city. This pokemon was Ho- oh. The protector of Sunside city. But the most strange thing with this painting was a beautiful necklace in the middle of the wall, between all the pokemon. An amazing golden necklace with a crimson red ruby in its middle. But the ruby didn't seem to be painted. It was a real ruby, hidden in the wall and only a small part of it was shown.

This made Zero sweat and tremble. Marlok, without realizing how his friend was shocked, started to explain the painting. The legend said that long time ago, another city was built up, in this exact area, but one day, a dark pokemon came and used a ruby to drain all the power of the city. Everything good including colours, happiness and life was sucked into this cursed jewel. The protectors of the old city, the three legendary birds, Moltres, Zaptos and Articuno, went immediately to save their city. Terrible storms and winds exploded. The cloudy black sky was throwing flames, thunders and ice. But this did nothing to the shadow pokemon. And then, a hero appeared.

A young teen with his dragonite. They were flying and attacking the shadow pokemon with all their strength but they didn't succeeded in stopping it destroying the city until... All three birds gave their best on one powerful and unique move. Fire, thunder and ice became one and attacked the dark pokemon. But unfortunately, this pokemon disappeared before the attack reached it and they accidently hit dragonite with his trainer. The boy fell from his pokemon, it was sure that he wouldn't survive. But then, a fourth bird pokemon appeared, caught the boy and lied him on the ground. The young teen wasn't responding and something extraordinary happened. His dragonite who had previously be hit by the powerful move started to change colour. His body had became light blue and in a flash, a light ray came from his mouth and started blowing light blue flames. The shadow pokemon attempted to attack dragonite but the dragon pokemon attacked him back with a full power beam of ice, thunder and fire, making the dark pokemon faint and disappear forever. Although the enemy had been defeated, the city had been destroyed. Every building was set on fire, every garden was burned and no water was running in the fountains or anywhere else. It was catastrophic. Fortunately the citizens had left and none was harmed. None except the young hero.

Nothing could recover the whole city and save the boy. Nothing but the 4th bird that appeared again and covered the boy with its colourful wings. It was like a miracle. Golden waves were coming from the legendary pokemon's feathers, recovering the boy and turning the cursed necklace into rock and braking it down. But the golden waves didn't end here. They continue to run to all the city, bringing back the water and growing all the lost trees. Everything was covered with beautiful plants and water streams. But the buildings wouldn't be brought back. So all the citizens, with the help of these pokemon built an all new city from the beginning and the very first building that was built in this new city was a huge tower, in honor for the heroes who saved the city. So, because the sun's light returned back and be symbolized by the guardian of the city, the legendary bird Ho-oh, they named the new city Sunside City.


End file.
